


Jac and Fletch

by birthdaycake_storytime_fall



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdaycake_storytime_fall/pseuds/birthdaycake_storytime_fall
Summary: This is the alternate universe where Jac and Fletch are absolutely rocking what they have. A series of one-shots.





	Jac and Fletch

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, and please leave comments. I also have a similar work for Henrick and Roxanna, and hope to be uploading one for Bernie and Serena soon.  
> Also, not really sure why I've decided to upload these now when I'm going away in a weeks time and won't be back until March, but enjoy never the less. I will be returning to writing after my break and maybe I'll even get the chance to upload another chapter before I go.

"Not really a proper date though is it?" Fletch asked, raising an eyebrow in Jac's direction.

"I technically never said it was, I was just pointing out the fact that this is the first time that you and I have done anything together outside of Darwin. And we're dating." Jac replied. "Anyway, are you saying there's a more romantic place than a cardiothorasic conference?" Sarcasm laced her tone as she spoke teasingly to Fletch.

The couple were walking along a busy street on the outskirts of the city center towards a tall, glass building.

"Well, it's all paid for by the trust, so I'm not complaining, but I do think we should go out to dinner afterwards to make it feel more like...well, you know, a date." Fletch looked at the crowd of medics, all dressed smartly and wearing name badges, and felt a strong feeling of discomfort.

"Fine, whatever." Jac replied, holding Fletch's hand but walking slightly ahead of him, making her way through the crowd towards the building's entrance.

Once the couple were inside they joined a queue at the reception desk where they would be collecting their own name badges and a programme for the day.  
Jac finally looked up at Fletch, for the first time since they had approached the building as she was no longer at risk of walking into anyone if her attention was diverted for a moment. "You don't look happy. Kind of...constipated." She commented.

"Thanks." Fletch paused, hesitant to tell Jac how he felt in case it invited one of her trademark sarcastic remarks. He saw Jac motion for him to go on. "Well, the thing is that I don't feel like I belong here. This is going to sound stupid, but I feel like someone's going to come up to me and say 'Hey, you're just a nurse' then tell me to leave. I'm much better suited to standing around the nurses station catching up on gossip and 'aving a good laugh with me mates." Fletch confessed, his words running so quick it almost seemed that they fell out of his mouth at the same time.

"If I'm being honest, I felt the same way about you when you first got the Director of Nursing job. I thought 'they could have chosen a different candidate who would be better fitting'. But that was more than a year ago now, and whether or not you realise it, you've really grown into the role since then." Jac replied, moving forwards with the queue that they were almost at the front of now.

"That actually means a lot coming from you." Fletch said. "The second part, anyway."

Finally the pair reached the reception desk and introduced themselves before being handed a name badge and programme each. The receptionist then motioned towards the room where the conference was being held and mentioned that the speakers would be starting soon. Fletch thanked the woman before walking towards the room with Jac.

They sat down in chairs near the front of the room, which was quickly filling up with the other guests. "This reminds me of assemblies in school where some guy would come in and lecture you about the dangers of smoking or taking drugs." Fletch remarked, taking in the room as Jac flicked through her programme.

"That feeling will only get stronger once a white man in a suit gets up and starts speaking." Jac replied, eyeing up a man fitting that description at the side of the stage. "Although, admittedly the organisation that set up this event is usually highly praised for it's diversity of speakers."

"Well, I'm actually kinda looking forward to it. Though admittedly I'm not great at sitting for long periods of time." Fletch said, continuing to look through the programme of the day, reading the descriptive paragraph under the photo of each speaker which gave a short background of the person and briefly introduced their topic for the event.

"Even Mo and Elliot survived these things, although Mo talked almost the whole way through and Elliot only came for the free biscuits." Jac said, mimicking Fletch's actions as she too flipped through the programme, noting which speakers she had seen before and which speeches she was most looking forward to seeing.

-

As the couple were leaving the conference Jac spoke up. "I have to admit, that was one of the most interesting CT conferences I've been to in a while."

"And yet we're leaving way earlier than almost everyone else?" Fletch questioned, noticing that the majority of the crowd was not pushing through the doors with them as he'd expected but were hanging back in the hall where the event had taken place.

"The rest is just mingling and a bit more free food." Jac replied, walking towards her car. "I'm not interested in either, and I thought you wanted pizza."

"I always want pizza. And my fears about not fitting in have only been eased slightly, so I don't think I'd be comfortable with mingling either." Fletch replied, agreeing with Jac as usual - she was always right after-all.

-

Once the couple arrived back at Jac's house she dug around in a kitchen drawer for the take-away menu, passing it over to Fletch once she'd found the right one.

Fletch opened the thin leaflet to the section he was looking for. "Didn't reckon you of all people would have a drawer full of these."

"I've actually only got that and one for the chip shop at the end of the road. The rest of the drawer is full of scissors and stuff." Jac and Fletch took a glass of wine each, which Jac had gotten in especially for this evening, and went through to the living room.

It took a little while for the pair to decide between them which pizza they were going to get, after deciding that they were going to get a large to share rather than have a medium each. Once they had reached a decision Jac called to place the order.

When Jac had finished placing the order and hung up she put her phone on the coffee table in front of her and lent into Fletch, who in turn loosely wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

As the pair were enjoying the peaceful moment alone together Fletch let his thoughts wander. He knew that most people couldn't see how him and 'The Ice Queen' had gotten together, thinking them to be too different from each other to possibly get along outside of work. The truth is that there was a side to Jac that he'd been allowed to see, but that was still hidden from everyone else; Fletch had seen this side when Jac had broken down crying in her office shortly after Jasmine's death, and when she was in hospital after the shooting, then again when they were eating pizza and doing paper work in her office one evening. In truth, Fletch liked all versions of Jac in one way or another.

"Don't fall asleep." A mumble from his side interrupted his train of thought.

Fletch opened one eye to see that Jac was just as relaxed as he was and had also closed her eyes. "Same to you." A pause. "Anyway, I'm too excited about the pizza to fall asleep."

As if on cue the doorbell rang, causing them both to stir. "Tell you what, I'll go pay for the pizza while you wake yourself up a bit." Fletch said, standing from the sofa once Jac had pulled away from him.

-

Neither had spoken whilst they ate the pizza, both of them too hungry and tired to hold a real conversation.

"So, how was our first date?" Jac asked mockingly, continuing their inside joke that the conference was sort of their first date.

"It was perfect." Replied Fletch through his last mouthful of pizza.


End file.
